


Tahno Beats up Iroh

by Iriva



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iriva/pseuds/Iriva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title is self explanatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tahno Beats up Iroh

“Ah, the fallen captain.”

Tahno turned his head to see Iroh stitting beside him at the bar. 

“The heroic general.”

He returned to stirring his drink.

“I didn’t know I was that famous outside of Republic City.”

“You aren’t.”

Tahno chuckled.

“But I read the police reports.”

Tahno looked at him in surprise.

“Wh-“

Iroh waved a hand and started explaining.

“After the Equalist Revolt was over I stayed in Republic City, trying to fully destroy the Equalist movement. I read every scrap of information about the Equalists and those connected with them.”

Tahno gripped his drink harder.

“I know what happened to you and your friends, and I’m very sorry.”

Iroh put a hand on Tahno’s shoulder.

Tahno grabbed Iroh’s wrist and upper arm and flipped him backwards over the bar table. He flipped his hair and swung his legs over the table, placing one foot directly on Iroh’s throat. 

“I was never involved with the Equalists. You know nothing about what happened that night.”

Tahno bent down, allowing Iroh to gasp for breath as he took his foot off of his throat.

“Please…”

Tahno bent down and put his knee on Iroh’s throat. His voice turned into a low growl.

“And unless you want all of Republic City knowing that a former pro-bending captain pinned you to the floor and made you beg for mercy, I suggest you never talk to me again.”

Tahno released his knee from Iroh’s neck. His eyes widened as he gasped for breath on the floor, hearing only the sound of footsteps and the door slamming closed.


End file.
